KKM Project no 04: Night Time
by sakumi kinoyuuki
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Wolfram's nightgown has been damaged and he finds himself in need of new sleepwear. However, ever since he changed of garment, Yuuri is now unable to sleep.Yuuri remembers that Anissina is the one who gave the nighgown to Wolf. Slight YuuRam.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh! nor any of the characters in this fanfiction. This story does not depict any real person of situation and is not related whatsoever to the original manga and/or anime. However, I do own this story so please, no stealing! Thank you very much.

Sakumi Kinoyuuki (c) 2008

* * *

**KKM project #4 – Night time**

Dusk had just settled in and a very eager young man couldn't wait any longer to hit his warm, comfortable bed. Yuuri had been working non-stop all day under Gunter's strict surveillance. At last, night had come and the teacher, unable to keep his student in check, finally agreed to call it a night and so, permitted the youth to escape for the time being.

The young King ran out of the mouldy library and headed straight for his bedroom. Yuuri could practically _feel_ the feathered pillow beneath his tired head, the fluffy comforter positioned around his shoulders. He reached his room in no time and laid his eyes upon an unusual sight. Wolfram was sitting on the edge of their bed, fully clothed in his blue uniform. Sure, it wasn't unusual to see his fiancé waiting for him to finish work but, normally, Wolfram should have already been changed in his nightgown and tucked in beneath the covers. Yuuri inquired the young soldier with his eyes as he entered the room properly.

"What are you doing Wolfram? Why aren't you in bed yet? It's already past ten o'clock." Asked the young King.

"Ah well, I was waiting for you to come back. You see, ... I am in need of some sleepwear and so, I thought you might have an extra pair of those '_pidgawma_' thingies." Replied the youngest Prince.

"Err, ... surely you mean 'pyjamas' right? Yeah, I should have another pair somewhere. Why? What happened to your nightgown?" asked Yuuri as he shuffled through various items in his closet.

The blonde Mazoku blushed slightly at his fiancé's unnerving question. "Well, it ... it got torn." He said, the blush increasing upon his cheeks.

"Torn? But, I thought it was made out of that material Anissina-san created. You know, the 'never-need-to-sew-ever-again-multy-resistant-flashing-pink-cloth-kun' "

Wolfram looked up to his King with a startled expression. "Wait, ... you _remember_ that?" Asked the Mazoku to Yuuri's back.

"Err, yeah well, it's hard to forget right? Remember what she told you when she gave you the nightgown? She said, and I quote, '_Wolfram-sama, with this nearly indestructible nightgown, you'll be able to walk, run, fight and swim in it. Also, it's completely fire-resistant so, you can use your maryoku while wearing it. Aren't I just brilliant?_'. Yeah, ... very hard to forget how your face displayed a confused expression for a week after having received 'the gift'."

"I most certainly did not!" replied a flustered Prince.

Yuuri replied with a small chuckle while his hands found the extra pair of PJs for his _needing_ friend. He pulled out a green pair of baggy pants with the matching button-down shirt and handed both pieces to his fiancé. Wolfram stared at the combo as a vivid image of his older brother Gwendal crossed his mind. A few years back, Wolfram had had the misfortune of stepping in on his brother, while still clothed in his sleepwear, and had found him wearing a _horrid_ green pair of boxers with brown teddy-bears (hand-knitted) stuck onto them. Yuuri watched as multiple expressions crossed Wolfram's face, starting with shock to pure discouragement, followed by a profound sigh.

"What's wrong? Would you prefer another kind?" Asked the King tentively.

"Um? Oh, no. These are fine thank you. I was just thinking about some rather _unpleasant_ things." Replied the Prince, head in hand. Never in a million years would he _ever_ go back into his brother's room unannounced. He'd rather _die_ than to witness such a horrible thing twice in his lifetime.

Yuuri shrugged it off and proceeded to replacing his own dull, black uniform by his usual blue PJs and snuck into bed, finally able to get his well-deserved sleep. Wolfram soon joined him, sporting his new green sleepwear. Sure, it wasn't as comfy as his habitual nightgown but, he would be able to get used to it for a night. Wolfram blew the candle out that stood by his bedside and rested his head down.

"Goodnight, Yuuri." He said softly to the other boy.

"G'night Wolf." Replied the already dozing Maou.

The first half of the night went on with no apparent problems and both the King and the Prince slept peacefully. For some reason, later on, Yuuri found himself wide-awake in his bed, in the middle of the night. He checked his hand watch and noticed the 3:00 AM digits flashing in an aggressing manner. He shifted uncomfortably to his left side, then onto his right, followed by a series of 'rollings' on his back, stomach, and finally sitting up square in his bed. Something was bothering him but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Wolfram stirred next to him, and spoke groggily with his sleep-ridden voice.

"Yuuuuuri ... would you please stop _flipping_ like a darn pancake and settled down you wimp! How do you expect me to sleep?"

"_Gomen_ Wolfram ... I just can't go back to sleep. I don't understand I ..." trailed off the confused black-haired boy.

"Well, calm down and you'll be fine. Come on, We've got training tomorrow. Get to bed!" ordered his now fully awake fiancé. A little while longer past as both boys remained silent and then, Wolfram's sigh interrupted the growing peace. "Great. Now _I'm_ the one who can't sleep."

"Ah ... sorry Wolf. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Wimp! How come you woke up? You always sleep through your nights." Answered the Prince as he relit the candle on his bed stand.

"Err ... and how would you know that?"

"..."

"OMG Wolf! Don't tell me you've been _watching_ me sleep?!" Exclaimed the young King as he inched away from the other boy.

"Well, _someone_'s got to check on you, you cheater! Who knows what kind of tricks you could pull while sleeping!" Replied the scarlet-faced Mazoku.

"Tricks?! Wolf, I'm _sleeping_ ... what kind of tricks do you expect a sleeping man to pull?" Replied the undignified Maou.

"Alright ... don't get mad okay? I'm only telling you the truth. Yuuri you, um, well, you have a habit of ... _grabbing_ me ... I mean, I know it's nothing ill-intentioned but still ..." answered the Prince as he looked away from his fiancé's shocked face. "That's how my nightgown got torn ... you were squeezing me really hard, I'm guessing you were having a bad nightmare, anyway, I tried to push you off and the tip of the nightgown snagged onto something sharp and, well, you know the rest."

"_Something sharp_? What the hell could be sharp in our bed?" inquired Yuuri, still too much in shock to talk about the rest of Wolfram's revelations.

"Um, well, my sword?"

"WHAT?! You keep your sword in _bed_??" let out the bewildered teenager.

"Duh! I can't be fondling around for my sword in the middle of the night if we ever get attacked!" Replied Wolfram

"Attacked? Who in the world would _attack_ in the dead of night?" Said a still very shocked Maou. "No wonder I cut my leg the other night!"

Yuuri stared wide-eyed at his fiancé, breathing heavily as if he had just ran a mile wearing iron _ghetas_. He observed the other boy, who was sitting with his legs crossed beneath him, wearing _his_ pyjamas and who had just revealed appalling information about his fiancé. If what Wolfram had said was true, then that meant that Yuuri had been _clinging_ to his betrothed every night, since his arrival in Shin Makoku ... _a year ago_. Then, it hit him, the reason for his sudden insomnia.

"Wolf ... take of your clothes"

For a full minute, the most perfect silence dominated the large room. Yuuri stared straight into Wolfram's face, not batting an eyelash. The Prince looked as if he had been turned into stone, his body resembling marble and then, all hell broke loose.

"YUURI !! You perverted WIMP!! I'm going to BARBECUE you right HERE, right NOW!" Screamed out a hilariously enraged magic wielder.

Yuuri, realizing what he had just said, tried to cover up his mistake with explanations. "AHH! Wolf wait! Please don't fry me!"

"Stay still you WIMP while I KILL you!!"

" That's not what I meant! I meant 'take of your clothes – to replace them by something else'!"

"That's NOT what you said you ... PERVERT!"

"Wolf! Stop it!" Replied the Maou while protecting his head with his hands. "I'm not a pervert! It's just that ... I thought that if you put your nightgown on, I might be able to get back to sleep!"

"What?" Answered the Prince as he halted his attack on his fiancé.

"Well ... didn't you say that I ... I sleep good when I'm, err, using you as a pillow? Then, doesn't that mean that your, err, choice of sleepwear, can affect my sleep pattern? ... If that makes any sense whatsoever ..." Replied Yuuri, completely lost in his explanations, a deep hue forming on his face.

"Pinch me. I _must_ be dreaming right now. You actually _want_ me to wear that thing?" replied Wolfram, a small frown showing on his face.

"Look ... don't make me say it again. Now, will you help me or not?" answered a flustered young man.

"Alright, I get it. I'll wear the _torn_ nightgown." Said Wolfram as he got up from the bed and walked towards the closet he shared with Yuuri.

The Prince pulled out his usual pink-_ish_ nightgown and stared at it for a while, wondering if this truly was the right thing to do. Why was he caving in to Yuuri so easily, and when had he become so weak? He sighed deeply, once more, as he slowly removed Yuuri's PJs and replaced them by his own garment. The tear was eminent and went from the Prince's waist down, revealing Wolfram's pale leg. The young Mazoku walked back to the royal bed, giving Yuuri a shy look. Yuuri found it very hard not to react to Wolfram's current _appearance_ and so, ended up gulping hard when his fiancé climbed into bed next to him.

Wolfram blew out the candle once more and rested his now very heavy head upon the soft pillows. Yuuri copied his movements and soon found that sleep was starting to gain him once more. Not really understanding why he was feeling tired all of a sudden, the Maou smiled happily and positioned himself to resume his sleep. He tenderly snaked one arm around his fiancé's slim waist and stuck his nose against the other boy's bare shoulder. In no time at all, the young King was fast asleep, his favourite 'pillow' snug between his arms.

The Prince secretly thanked the Gods for the fact that it was pitch black in the room and it was practically impossible that Yuuri might have caught a glimpse of the blonde's scarlet face before falling asleep. Wolfram smiled to himself as he remembered Anissina-san's last explanations about the infamous nightgown.

'_Wolfram-sama, I also added a special feature to the garment. In fact, I've included a strong sleeping type of maryoku. That way, Yuuri Heika and you will be able to enjoy nice, long, peaceful nights and all that, while snugly attached one to another. Yes – don't look at me like that – I've also added a mild aphrodisiac to the components of the said garment. Enjoy your nights, Wolfram-sama.'_

Wolfram had been testing that theory on this very night, wanting to see if what Anissina had said was true. It turned out to be real after all and the Prince, for once, was glad with the redheaded woman's unusual experiments.

**The End !**

* * *

**Author's note:**

Ah ... yet _another_ one-shot about YuuRam ... I really enjoy writing about them! They're so much fun to work with :P

Alright so, about this fic, Anissina-san as made an appearance !! XD Yup, I was thinking the other day _'What if Anissina was the one who gave Wolfram his nightgown? She would probably have invented something weird to go with it'_ and thus was born the whole idea of having a fire-resistant-sleeping-aphrodisiac-indestructible-nightgown ... XD ah ... I think it sounds like something plausible ... right? Anyway, once again, I tried to maintain the whole "into character" for Yuuri & Wolf hence, the not-so flamboyant YuuRam-ness ... :)

Please comment !! Thank you very much ! :D I'll be posting new stories soon ... I'm on a creative roll right now XD

Sakumi Kinoyuuki

-xxx-

**P.S.:** I absolutely love Yuuri's quote "_Wolf ... take of your clothes_" and Wolram's response "_YUURI !! You perverted WIMP!! I'm going to BARBECUE you right HERE, right NOW!_" ... poor Yuuri ... he has a hard time explaning things correctly ... XDDDD


End file.
